Usuario discusión:Rockyou78/Mensajes2
Una pregunta Hay sourcebook del x6? es que estaba complementando a rainy turtloid MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 01:09 30 jul 2012 (UTC) Llego uno nuevo Se llama Fabianignacio1999 y lo estamos atendiendo en el chat... hablando de chatpor que no haz entrado? ya te extrañaba XD MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 23:10 3 ago 2012 (UTC) :C Tu ausencia en el chat se nota mucho... Ikurec (discusión) 06:21 4 ago 2012 (UTC) Hablando de los limites Oye, todos en el chat te extraña (Yo no¬¬) Ademas, hay demasiados Nuevos, por lo menos dejame un Mensaje de porque faltas tanto, OK? Que pasa?l Que pasa ultimamete solo editas pero no entras al chat, todos estamos preocupados............por lo menos contesta los mensajes que te enviamos quieres? Zero (discusión) 04:58 6 ago 2012 (UTC) A ver si sí Puedo cambiar el favicon? ya lo tengo y ya no me respondiste si hay sourcebook del x6 o no, bueno me lo respondes junto con esto XD MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 23:37 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Por que nunca entras al chat? --Eternaga (Talk to Me) 15:05 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Y una cosa mas, descubri que en MMKB no tienen los sprites de todos los enemigos en 16 Bit, solo la mayoria de los de megaman 1, hay muchos que no tienen, ¿que hago? --Eternaga (Talk to Me) 17:56 8 ago 2012 (UTC) A ver si sí (2) A eterga le quitaron su admin (fue cross) quien sabe por que, a ver si me puedes hacer burocrata para darcelo o a ver si tu lo haces admin MultiJosueh Siempre a la disponibilidad ;D 22:12 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Querias Algo? Ya volvi, me llamabas? stop deleting my articles! or ill get my friend to ban you! Bass necesita ayuda Necesita la plantilla de NetOp la intenté crear pero no me salia MultiJosueh A tu servicio 17:18 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Rock............. Devuelveme mi puesto, Haora, no lo volvere a repetir, si no lo haces, mi renuncia a esta wiki sera inmediatada, no esperes volver a verme, es en serio, no voy a trabajar con un imbecil que no eschucha al los demas lideres, yo no lo soporto, no, mas bien, ya no soporte verte, ya entiendo porque ._. El mensaje Quiero que pongas esto, por favor: I have a problem unlocking Mega Man and Pac-Man in SFxT. I downloaded and instaled them yesterday, but I can't select them. They appear blacked out, despite being DOWNLOADED and INSTALED correctly. I got them by the (possibly outdated) free DLC wich got released at March 13st. They are downloaded and instaled, but they can't be selected. I don't know what the problem is, but probably has something to do with the region. My PS3 is PAL, and the download is possibly NTSC. I want to know if someone here can help me to solve this problem. Thanks. --Eternaga (Talk to Me) 16:29 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Lo de los bocetos de enemigos de megaman 7 Olvidalo porque me acabo de dar cuenta que en mmkb subieron el resto que no tenian MultiJosueh A tu servicio 22:34 19 ago 2012 (UTC) Hey, vino Benfutbol10 Vino, ya contesto tu pregunta y de paso la mía, creo que pronto tendremos portada para versión mobil :'D. Sobre los códigos, nos proporciono otros dentro del chat. Te los dejo aquí igual los que te contesto Esto es para que todos tengan los mismo colores de mensaje .Chat li { color: nombredelcolor; /* Nombre del color, en inglés: red, blue, white */ } Y esto es por si solo quieres ver los mensajes de otros con ese color (Este lo puse, color gris. Cambialo si no te parece d:) .Chat li:not(.you) { color: nombredelcolor; /* Nombre del color, en inglés: red, blue, white */ } Esto es para cambiar de color el fondo .Chat { background:colordefondo } Todo eso debe de ir en MediaWiki:Wikia.css Ikurec (discusión) 15:23 20 ago 2012 (UTC) ROCK AL CHAT HAORA EMERGENCIA ok rock te preguntare primero antes de agregar paginas a categorias u otra cosa sip..., por ahora perdoname por hacerte enojar no sabia y me siento mal por arruinar la wiki :'( ' (SolarMan (discusión) 15:25 22 ago 2012 (UTC))' Ahora que lo pienso El que no salgan nuevos juegos de Megaman nos facilita el trabajo, no crees?. PD: Perdona mi poca actividad actualmente, no es que este ocupado, es que NECESITO misiones, que paso con el sistema de misiones que habian hecho? Lo dejaron abandonado... bueno, ademas de terminar con Wily Wars (ni siquiera empece aun xD) me podrías dar alguna misión? Gracias de antemano, Eternaga (Talk to Me) 22:19 27 ago 2012 (UTC) Para no perderlo thumb|right Hola Rock, aqui estan los bocetos de las armas del X3, para que no lo pierdas. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 22:01 6 sep 2012 (UTC) Sobre las imagenes de los ataques Soy Vash por favor me podrias dejar tener el honor de poder colocar las imagenes de los ataques si es que se pude ponerlas en los articulos, si no puedo estar en la noche dejame un mensaje en mi discucion, seguire buscando mas mira imagenes que MMKB no las puso que chida foto el dibujo con airosol del paint Rock, es estado crítico D: Megaman x123 casi la lia y en grande, paso toda la Plantilla de Robto Master a su página de usuario, y algunos artículos se cambiaron, como el de Zero que mostraba una imagen de X y no se veia la plantilla o la plantilla que tenía Solar Man. Creo que ya lo pude poner en orden, pero te lo aviso por si sucede algún efecto colateral tras esto. Ikurec (discusión) 04:41 12 sep 2012 (UTC) VOLVIO ICONOCLASMAE Rock, no lo vas a creer, Iconoclasmae regresó, según el se ausento porque perdio su cuenta, pero se hizo una nueva, bueno, esas son las noticias. --Eternaga (Talk to Me) 19:57 12 sep 2012 (UTC) Coversacion con Iconoclasmae2 *Iconoclasmae2Lamento las Molestias Solo tengo 5 Minutos *Haci que si alguien quiere hablar *estoy disponible. *8:04 Theheliosxd quien eres tu? *8:04 Iconoclasmae2 Bueno, soy Icono, pero me puedes decir Kreuz. *Axel Andre Ambriz Espinoza se ha teletransportado a la Base de Mega Man HQ. *8:04 Theheliosxd hola alex *8:04 Iconoclasmae2 Hola Axel Andre Ambriz Espinoza *8:05 Axel Andre Ambriz Espinoza axel *8:05 Isaac Attorney hola icono *8:05 Axel Andre Ambriz Espinoza hola *8:05 Isaac Attorney es un gusto conocerte *8:05 Iconoclasmae2 Hola a todos los Usuarios *8:05 Axel Andre Ambriz Espinoza el es nuevo?? *8:05 Isaac Attorney mejor dicho Kreus * *Kreuz *8:05 Iconoclasmae2 Un Gusto Isaa Attorney. *8:05 Isaac Attorney el no es nuevo Axel *es parte del Staff que le dio vida a la wiki *Kreuz you rock *8:06 Iconoclasmae2 Gracias por presentarme Isaac. *Hablando de Cosas importantes *Rockyou sigue activo? *8:07 Isaac Attorney soy nuevo tengo solo 3 meses pero he oido hablar de ti por que rock nos ha dicho de como era todo antes de que la wiki fuera un poco mas grande *si es el numero uno *y hasta hace pocos minutos estaba conectado *8:08 Iconoclasmae2 Que lastima, sera en otra ocación. *Mandenle mis Saludos. *8:08 Isaac Attorney ok *8:08 Iconoclasmae2 Y como an estado en mi ausencia? *8:09 Axel Andre Ambriz Espinoza bien zero *8:09 Isaac Attorney ya tenemos mas articulos que antes *8:09 Axel Andre Ambriz Espinoza y yo colaboro *que antes no le hacia *8:09 Iconoclasmae2 No muy completos por lo que puedo ver. *8:09 Axel Andre Ambriz Espinoza -_- *8:09 Iconoclasmae2 Traducen los de MMBK? *8:09 Isaac Attorney algunos *los cuales son los hechos por los novatos *8:09 Iconoclasmae2 Nos podrian demandar por Copy Right. *No es muy Buena idea. *8:10 Axel Andre Ambriz Espinoza si *8:10 Isaac Attorney y algunos son traducidos de MMKB pero estan siendo reordenados y reescritos desde el principio *8:10 Iconoclasmae2 Casi se me acaba el tiempo. *8:10 Isaac Attorney y por que tienes el 2 al final del nombre?¿ *y disculpa la molestia *8:11 Iconoclasmae2 Bueno, eso espero, si los inspectores ven un Copy, hay problemas. *Perdi mi Pass, y sinceramente no tengo tiempo para recuperarla. *8:11 Isaac Attorney ah ok *8:11 Iconoclasmae2 Haci que mejor me hice uno Nuevo, Fin de la Historia. *Y a que te dedicas Isaac? *8:12 Isaac Attorney pero yo admito leo y despues lo copio y despues lo ordeno con la informacion que se *bueno estudio y soy musico *8:13 Iconoclasmae2 Interesante *8:13 Isaac Attorney y soy el 6to *8:13 Iconoclasmae2 Yo a Animación. *Soy un Universitario. *Me tengo que ir, no tengo tiempo, lo lamento. *Adios a Todos los Usuarios. *Iconoclasmae2 ha sido teletransportado fuera. *Crossm se ha teletransportado a la Base de Mega Man HQ. *8:15 Crossm ICONO D: *DIOS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *ME LO PERDI *SANTA MIERDA Theheliosxd volvi *8:16 Crossm Mierda *8:16 SolarMan *xD *8:16 Crossm Icono estubo aqui. *8:16 SolarMan si y que tiene? *8:16 Axel Andre Ambriz Espinoza wiiiiiii miren mi historieta MEGAMAN 12:Mega_Man_(Desambiguación) *8:17 Crossm Si *8:17 Theheliosxd era es diferente a lo que el mundo espera *8:17 Crossm PERO ES UNA PUÑETERA LEGENDA D: *Que decias Helios? ¬¬ *8:18 Theheliosxd no nada *8:18 Theheliosxd quiero ser el dios del nuevo mundo xD y eso es todo [[Usuario:Isaac Attorney|Isaac Attorney] (discusión) 04:27 13 sep 2012 (UTC) Permiso para algo thumb|es como el que está remarcado con rojoPuedo editar esta página haciendo que se ponga un menu de ayudas como este?, es que un admin de ahí me dijo que pusiera un codigo para que se pusiera ese menu de ayudas (el codigo lo tengo en un archivo de word) Informacion Lista Rock ya tengo todas las cartas incluso de Mega Mission 1 , 2 y 3, y cierto la plantilla para que cuadre tiene que ser asi: sino que solo quitale AT y Debilidad y ponles saga, y nombre de serie ej: una carta de mega mission seria NOMBRE DE SERIE: ROCKMAN X MEGAMISSION, es para que se ve bien es lo que sugiero. Solo queria saber thumb|right|300px|este video musical te paresera chilo y confuso y rarro Si de las armas de Mega Man 8 hay bocetos para que luego cambie las imágenes de su plantilla MultiJosueh A tu servicio 18:51 16 sep 2012 (UTC) Nose Si Me Vaya Oye rock si aun estas activo o leyendo este mensaje entra al chat porfavor porque lo que hizo cross no se lo voy a a perdonar nunca y si esto sigue asi nose si me vaya de aqui ;( (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 03:18 17 sep 2012 (UTC)) Codigo para menu de ayuda /*** ESTILOS ***/ .User.chat-mod .username:after { content: url("http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57887/es.megaman/images/7/76/WilymugMM2.png"); } .User.chat-mod .username.mod { content: url("http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57887/es.megaman/images/7/76/WilymugMM2.png"); } /* Changes the colour of text you type before being sent back to black */ .Write name="message" {color: black !important;} .WikiaPage {border: 1px solid #CCC6B0 !important;} PD. la imágen de logo de wily lo que pasa es que se debe poner el link de la imagen MultiJosueh A tu servicio 03:39 17 sep 2012 (UTC) Queja El Usuario Solarman, me a Baneado del chat, sin nigun motivo, y no e roto las reglas, como no puedo desbanearme, me harias el favor? Ademas de que hable con el de algo referente a Errores Ortogrficos en las Armas y Jefes de Mega Man X6, por lo que veo hay muchos, y sabes que soy Muy perfecionista con los articulos, y el esta actuando de Manera un poco altanera, como diablos le das el Admi a un tipo que banea solo por que si? eso es bulling. y porfavor, eso esta mal. Iconoclasmae2 (discusión) 12:21 18 sep 2012 (UTC) Pruevas bueno rock como me pediste aqui estan las capturas (caching) (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 14:08 20 sep 2012 (UTC)) mFHfP.png P4Imz.png t7tWJ.png Segun cross Ya se disculpo con solarman para que le regreses su puesto, ah y que pasa si le pongo en limpiar cache? porque aparte en las imagenes nuevas cuando pongo la siguiente pagina me ponen imagenes subidas de cuando no estabamos ninguno de nosotros y aparte en cualquier perfil en los logros aparecen los mios en vez de los suyos MultiJosueh A tu servicio 19:42 22 sep 2012 (UTC) Eterga dijo: Es que ya estoy harto de estar encerrado en mi casa sin nada que hacer toda la vida Asi que hare deporte Laura vendra conmigo MultiJosueh A tu servicio 21:02 22 sep 2012 (UTC) Menu de ayuda Que era este http://es.mario.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.css http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120123090137/rosepichu/images/1/1b/Yaoming.jpg MultiJosueh A tu servicio 23:48 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Menu de ayuda Que era este http://es.mario.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Chat.css http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120123090137/rosepichu/images/1/1b/Yaoming.jpg MultiJosueh A tu servicio 23:52 23 sep 2012 (UTC) perdon si lo envie 2 veces es que no me respondia XD Plantilla de Movimiento Especial Para la plantilla de movimientos especiales quiero que pongas los siguientes campos, si no es mucha molestia: *'Usuario:' (ej, Mega Man) * Costo: cuantas barras de poder gasta (este se puede ocultar si no le escribes nada) * Golpes: La cantidad de veces que golpea el ataque. * Daño: El daño que causa (este tambien se puede ocultar al no escribir nada) *'Ejecución:' O sea el comando para que salga el movimiento. *'Tipo:' Tipo de movimiento (ej: proyectil) Eso es todo por ahora, si se me ocurre algo mas te aviso. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 16:13 24 sep 2012 (UTC) Yo digo que lo pongas como plantilla nueva ya que es una estructura muy diferente a los juegos de Megaman comunes, Isaac y yo nos encargaremos de todo lo relacionado a los juegos crossover. PD: Cuando vayas por Megaman: The Power Battle dejame ayudarte ya que lo jugue y le saque mucha informacion. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 11:53 25 sep 2012 (UTC) Cartas nuevas Rock soy Vash te dejo este mensaje para informarte que halle las cartas de la saga clasica todas. Merezco un puesto hola rock si estas desocupado hoy o cuando puedas, necesito que entres al chat y que hablemos en privado de algo que no es justo para mi de lo contrario me voy de aqui (nunca pense que tendria que llegar a esto) D': .... (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 10:17 26 sep 2012 (UTC)). Ya Tome Mi Desicion bueno rock ya decidi lo que quiero, entra al chat y hablaremos en privado asi despues no hablare mas del tema y mil disculpas las molestias---> (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios ;) 12:22 27 sep 2012 (UTC)) De nadapi xDD. Pero te desaparecio ?, por que yo lo sigo visualizando D: Ικυρεκ ╬ [[User Talk:Ikurec|'A tu servicio ~']] Ya valimos Porque de la wiki del mes va ganando esta ._. http://es.detective-conan.wikia.com/wiki/ pues isaac me dijo que llamaramos a los que no han votado http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/phineasferb/pt-br/images/6/6c/Trollface.gif y aparte el favicon del megaman fanon no se ve, o a fuerzas no se ve a la primera? 01:49 28 sep 2012 (UTC)MultiJosueh A tu servicio Urgente! Warning.... necesito hablar contigo urgente... es sobre uno de los temas que hablamos la otra vez, tenemos que resolver algo de total atención... Isaac Attorney Cuenta conmigo 21:55 4 oct 2012 (UTC) Con gusto lo haré Hola Rockyou, he visto tu mensaje y vengo a decirte que con gusto volveré, solo asegúrense de dejarme algo (a veces me es difícil encontrar alguna página pendiente). Espero escuchar más de tí Sebas221 (discusión) 16:50 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola Rockyou78 Hola soy nuevo en el wiki XD, bueno solo queria pedierte un favor, cuando queria editar el X-Buster no podia ya que me salia solo ver codigo de fuente y no podia editar, solo le queria hacer una edicion. Kizuna.jocker (discusión)~Kizuna.JockerKizuna.jocker (discusión)~ Nota:No soy Vash GRANDES NOTICIAS Logre contactar con Iku y respondio, dijo que si, y que solo dibiamos mover las armas especiales a otro articulo, Haci que ya que el acepto, Un trato es un trato :D Aqui te dejo al imagen. thumbEmpezare Mañana en la tarde. Nos vemos. Crossm (discusión) 23:09 14 oct 2012 (UTC) A ver Tu Punto de vista era lo que el Sistema de copia de armas era parte del Xbuster? Pues si es eso, si se lo explique, pues como te dije, el sistema no es una adactación al X-buster, debido a que me baso? a que muchos de los ataques no correscponden al X Buster, entre ellos Risig fire, sobre todo Magma Blade, Yammar Option,en especial Guard Shell,Frost Tower, Double Cyclone,Dark Hold,Wing Spiral, Ec, Etc, ese es al argument con el que convenci a iku, y lo de eter, ya veremos. lo convencere de nuevo si es necesario. Skin y header Hola Rockyou78, soy Bola, miembro del staff de Wikia. Pronto lanzaremos para Wikia en español una página corporativa en la que vamos a hacer publicidad de muchos wikis en español, y hemos elegido este wiki para que sea parte de esos wikis a los que vamos a hacer algo de publicidad. Sin embargo hemos visto que el skin que tiene el wiki es un poco simple, es solo una imagen repetida muchas veces, además de que el header no se ve muy bien ya que si te fijas, los enlaces están en blanco sobre un fondo azul que dificulta su lectura. Para los usuarios normales no tiene mucha importancia, pero ten en cuenta que ahí está el enlace para registrar una nueva cuenta de usuario, si ese enlace no se ve bien, ¡estaréis perdiendo futuros usuarios! Necesitamos que en los próximos días (uno o dos) solucionéis este problema para que podamos añadir vuestro wiki a la lista de wikis que saldrán en la nueva página, nos hemos adelantado un poco y hemos creado este wiki de prueba al que le hemos añadido un fondo más acorde y un header diferente con el que se lean bien los enlaces, si os parece bien, podríais añadir entre hoy y mañana y de forma provisional (o definitiva si os gusta) ese skin que hemos hecho mientras buscáis vosotros un nuevo fondo para el wiki. Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración, esperamos ver pronto los cambios para que podamos hacer algo más de publicidad al wiki. ¡Mucha suerte con él!--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 08:12 15 oct 2012 (UTC) Listo Listo con lo de eter, aqui te dejo la imagen thumb y Ya le envie un mensaje a iku explicandole tu teoria, solo falta esperar su respuesta, en cuento la resiva, lo hare.......... Hasta Lasaña, y suerte con lo de las modificaciones de la wiki, si que te espera un trabajo duro xDD Crossm (discusión) 19:02 15 oct 2012 (UTC) Sabes que? Yo ya me voy, de eso trataba mi nuevo blog, de que me caga que me vaya tantito del chat y me dejen solo como un perro de la calle, por dios estoy llorando de tanto que me duele, por si quieres saber mas vente conmigo y esa sera mi ultima visita ahi mismo, y todo fue por culpa de blood que yo me fui porque mi mama me quito y no me espera MultiJosueh A tu servicio 22:28 27 oct 2012 (UTC) Espera Fue un mal entendido XD, es que segun blood se habia ido a bañar pero crei que se habia ido por lo solitario que estaba ahi, y ahorita ya estoy con el y con elios XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD MultiJosueh A tu servicio 22:49 27 oct 2012 (UTC) Como renombrar wiki Si, con que media wiki lo haces o como? para que renombre el megaman fanon que quede "Mega Man Fanon Wiki" porque si alguien descubre las 2 vana creer que soy un simplon :( MultiJosueh A tu servicio 19:25 28 oct 2012 (UTC) Men, no es mi estilo pero........ Mira, prefiero hacer las Cosas Solo, pero necesito tu Ayuda, con esto: El problema que es que el articulo del Frost Shield tenia una galeria muy Pobre, en la cual no se Explicaba nisiquiera un 20% de la información, esta Galeria fue echa por Solar, y las imagenes no era exactamente de buena calidad, y solo tenian una descrpción y ya, haci que me fui a mmbk, y como siempre hacemos, subimos las imagenes etc, etc, ya que tiene mejor calidad, son mas amplias y esta mas detalladas, los Subi al articulo, ect,ect, el Problema en esto, es que solar le a cojido la mania de revertir las imagenes que subi, y poner la galeria de mala calidad, diciendo que si pongo mi galeria no tiene descrición en las imagenes, y yo le dije que con la descrición del articulo, las imagenes son solo ilustraciones, y no es tan necesario poner las descripciones, y el aun sige revirtiendo la galeria, te pido porfavor que hagas que solar pare de hacer eso, porque ya se me esta cabando la pasiencia con el, si tan quiere una descripción, que la ponga el e.e, eso es todo, te pido que hagas algo con esto. Algo importante Estaba revisando unos artículos y me di cuenta de que te olvidaste de hacer la lista de Items de Mega Man X1, no te preocupes porque yo ya la hice por ti, me gustaría que la vieras y revisaras, y corregirla si hice algo mal. --Eternaga (Talk to Me) 23:54 28 oct 2012 (UTC) Sobre la magia druida y los gatos En mi viaje de autoconocimiento ancestral instrospectivo, me encontraba solo y desamparado hasta que vi a un gato blanco, lo segui y termine cayendo en un agujero. Grata sorpresa fue mi reacción cuando me encontre allí druidas, me tomaron como su pupilo y me dieron de beber de las fuentes élficas y en ese momento ante mi fue revelada parte de su magia. No lo podía creer... me mostraron a mi... a mi... un hechizo, conjuro o código sea como gustes llamarlo. Lo aprendí a dominar y pude recrearlo aquí Mega Man Volnutt. Ese código es... es... !!!TABBER¡¡¡¡. Ικυρεκ ╬ [[User Talk:Ikurec|'A tu servicio ~']] Algo de ayuda Rock estaba editando Black Zero añadiendo unos retratos, cuando de repente me salio esto http://es.megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Problema_en_Black_Zero.png Vash.jocker (discusión) 14:01 29 oct 2012 (UTC)Vash.Jocker Puedo Hacerte una pregunta? Porque Demonios quitaste las Curiosidades de fire Wave? La Información es correcta, No hay errores Ortograficos(almenos los asentos, de eso no se)Y las imagenes estan Bien. Osea, no hay razon para quitarlos, eso es Vandalismo >:( Mira Que seas Admi, no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras, si algo es es, es y debe ser, aun si no te Gusta, las Cosas deben hacerce, si siges haciendo eso, te denunciare con los demas o la wiki central. Vamos, dejate de rodeos Deja de hacerte el Fantasma y responde, o almenos entra al Chat >:( Ya de plano Me largo de aquí, aunque quiero hacer mi clausura en el chat a las 8pm, vienes?, ya sabes, y no vayas a remover mis puestos por si cambio de opinion, pues para que entiendas es que me caga que me vaya tantito del chat y cuando regreso no hay nadie, y yo con ansias esperandolos porque ya los conozco tambien que luego estan casi todo el dia, fue grandioso estar aquí, pero solo me uni para matar el aburrimiento, y ahora que hago? solo tendre que arriesgarme a echar hueva en mi casa sin nada que hacer, o al menos los fines de semana con mis videojuegos o con mis discos de dragon ball (por si no lo sabes tengo la saga de freezer) y también desde que tengo la computadora me volvi un antisocial, es más ya no se que hago aqui, si yo queria hacer a los de megaman v pero llegue tarde!!, de todos modos te agradezco por haberme ayudado las veces que te he necesitado, y a lo mejor y seguire con fanon porque la he dejado inactiva. Cambio y fuera MultiJosueh A tu servicio 02:13 30 oct 2012 (UTC) Ya lo decidi Si me voy a ir, y ya sabes, voy a hacer mi clausura como a las 8 y no vayas a remover mis puestos por si cambio de opinion MultiJosueh A tu servicio 20:13 30 oct 2012 (UTC) Solo por si acaso no te llego, lo repetire para ti Pues si hay una Forma de que Pertenescan a la Saga X, solo que tu no sabes ni un Simple Echo de la Saga Zero o la Saga ZX, lo pondre de un Modo que puedas entender: (La Saga Zero es un futuro alternativo de la Saga Mega Man X, aunque alternativo, sige teniedo coneción) X Creo a los 4 Guardianes, con su ADN (el cual contiene sus Habilidades) estos Posee habilidades de X, adactadas a ellos mismos, una Prueva redundante de ello, es que los 4 guaradianes estan Basados en armaduras que X uso en el pasado, cuando todos los 4 guaradianes mueren, y ciel los hace Biometales, las habilidades de los guardines, y muchas otras que no usaron, estan dentro de los Biometales respectivos, calramente, estos son simpmente homenajes. cuando un usuario usa alguna de estas armas, claramente hacen similitud a las de X, con sus diferencias para permitir un game play diferente. Y el Sistema de Chips, no es Valido en el argumento, Copy X usa el sistema de Copia, que uso X, pero este es adatcado al sistema elemntal de la saga Zero, porque si no usara ese "sistema" entonces el no seria una "Copia" Y Sobre el Fire Wave, lamento decirte quee s una Onda constante de energia que se mueve por el piso, y se dispersa segun avanza, la forma en la que se cree o aparece, difiere, pero la manera en que se mueve en el piso, el elemento fuego, y el modo de accón, si similares, por no decir "identicoos" Sobre el Shotgun Ice, Si Jugaste el Juego, o por mano de dios viste siquiera un video de la Batalla contra Copy X(lo cual te aventuro a a hacer, para tu Gusto te dejo un video, presisamente el segundo 0:40, hay veras las similitudes: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVFczN6uwmQ)Veras que aunque la forma del cristal difieren, la manera en que actuan, es identica *dividirce el varias esquirlas de manera Expansiva al chocar con algo*, para que compruves si o no lo es.y que me dices de la plataforma usada por el Modelo L? ewe Hablando del Storm Tornado, si no jugaste el juego, o no te acuerdas, es un tornado tque avanza hacia adenlante, pero en caso de copy X, este usa esquirlas de hielo para usar el tornado, y si no, a que arma hace cameo esa tecnica entonces? Ya empaque mis cosas Usuario Blog:MultiJosueh/mi retirada a pesar de todo tú y los demás me han beneficiado en varias cosas, ahora si en el chat mañana como a las 8 o 9:30 (creo que a las 9 30 me van a estar jodiendo porque como soy mexicano y aqui en las noches los niños vienen a pedir dulces por medio de una tradición cultural) quiero hacer mi clausura MultiJosueh A tu servicio 04:02 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Manga de rockman x5 Sabes quien es su autor principal? porque estoy editando la plantilla de squid adler (solarman hizo la pagina) y otra cosa, siempre no me voy a ir porque cross me hizo entender que desde ese entonces actuaba como idiota por algo tan absurdo pero aun asi puedes venir (yaoming) MultiJosueh A tu servicio 23:08 1 nov 2012 (UTC) Un par de cosas *En la saga X también hay jefes de fortaleza, ¿no deberíamos incluirlos como parte del artículo, o solamente se aplica a la saga clásica? * ¿Los Dark Man no cuentan como jefes de fortaleza? * Te olvidaste de actualizar el Flash Stopper. * Eternaga (Talk to Me) 15:36 3 nov 2012 (UTC) De parte de vash Rock si estás ahi entra al chat porfa, vash, kimi y yo estamos aburridos, tal vez tú nos animes un poco MultiJosueh A tu servicio 17:01 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Cada vez que estes Rock a veces cuando estas entra al chat, hay veces que estamos aburridos o solos de parte de Vash.jocker (discusión) 17:58 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Vash.jocker, recuerdalo. Nuevo Se llama Superamigosupremo555, lo estoy atendiendo en el chat MultiJosueh A tu servicio 18:14 3 nov 2012 (UTC) Adios ;( bueno rock a pesar de que me ignores y agas lo que quieras conmigo o no me esciuchesigual no importa rock te seguire queriendo y tienes razon en muchas cosas no sirvo de nada aqui y me di cuenta de eso asique nos vemos hermano cuidate y cuida esta wiki como el gran lider que eres :'D te extrañare nos vemos ;) (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios 00:45 4 nov 2012 (UTC)) Media wikis Pasame las 2 media wikis de cuando uno sale y entra al chat para editarlos en mi wiki MultiJosueh A tu servicio 01:49 4 nov 2012 (UTC) Sin titulo Quería decirte que al ver que tanto a los Mavericks como a Yamato Man les pusiste la etimología, tenía una duda: *Las sección de etimología se utiliza para: **Los jefes que tienen nombres distintos en Japón o **Los que tienen nombres complicados (como Tengu Man o los del Challenger From the Future). *Eternaga (Talk to Me) 15:15 6 nov 2012 (UTC) Propuesta (LOL) Bueno amigo, "La Sangre" te escribe este mensaje, tengo un plan propuesto para tí, probablemente te gustará, en la página Roll Caskett, tiene 3 bocetos, MML, MML2 y MML3, creo que deberíamos hacer esto con todos los personajes de toda la franquicia (los que tienen más de 1 boceto), espero tu respuesta. Bloodseed (discusión) 21:20 8 nov 2012 (UTC) Bueno Se que estas ahi entra al chat por favor Crystal Snail Me puedes dejar su reseña del manga? es que voy a complementar ahorita la pagina de crystal snail tal como dije MultiJosueh A tu servicio 03:09 17 nov 2012 (UTC) Temas Varios Al ver que no te conectas al chat, recurro a este medio para conversar de temas importantes. #Sub-Jefes. Hay algunos (Lantern Fish o Robot Walker Joe) que antes tenían la categoría de Sub-Jefes pero se las quitaste. Que yo sepa los Sub-Jefes son los enemigos grandes que debes destruirlos primero para poder avanzar, que yo sepa clasifican dentro de esa categoría. #Lista de Enemigos. La de X2 te está quedando muy bien. No es lo que esperaba, es mejor todavía. #Nos faltó ponerles lista de enemigos a los jefes de los juegos de PC. # Eternaga (Talk to Me) 16:36 19 nov 2012 (UTC) Siguiendo el tema Al ver que no te conectas al chat, recurro a este medio para conversar de temas importantes. #Sub-Jefes. Aunque en realidad sea posible saltarlos sin tener que combatirlos, yo creo que el criterio para decidirlo es su cantidad de HP y el daño al contactar con ellos. #Lista de Enemigos. Unos pequeños ajustes y quedará perfecto. #Pero en cada enemigo de la lista dice en qué Escenarios aparece? Porque sino me dices que yo les armo sus listas a los jefes. #Con qué programa recortas los retratos de Sprites Inc? También necesito un emulador de PSX con Megaman 8, porque tengo pensado hacer un pequeño trabajo en relación a ese juego. # Eternaga (Talk to Me) 13:27 20 nov 2012 (UTC) Ya hice la guia de MM1 MultiJosueh A tu servicio 23:17 22 nov 2012 (UTC) Mapas de niveles y gente jamón En mi arduo desempeño ahora como líder de la gente jamón me fue proporcionado algo ilegitimo para mi. Se trata de los mapas de los niveles de algunos Megaman (en concreto, de la Nes y la Snes) pero no se que uso darles, ¿ideas? Kobun N°35 El Kobun relajado 04:31 23 nov 2012 (UTC) Solo una pregunta Por que me quitaron el titulo de ADMIN?? Vash.jocker (discusión) 14:22 24 nov 2012 (UTC)Vash.Jocker Dice eterga Que aborta la guia de mm4 que mejor hace la de mm5 porque esta mas familiarizado con ese juego, y otra cosa, como haces eso del flotante?? MultiJosueh A tu servicio 16:23 25 nov 2012 (UTC) asi es como agradeses mi trabajo? borrando mis imagenes?. mira nose que te eh ? hecho ati pero me estoy dando cuantes que estas eliminando mi trabajo la imagen que estaba pharaohman paralizado la removiste porque? a caso no se ve vien?. si tiene ? vuena alidad y graficos al NES 100% y iene el tamaño exacto que oda imagen tiene que tener pero porque me la remueves? a caso no te gusta mi estilo de edicion? o quiere sque critique tus imagenes asi sacadas de mala gana con baja calidad de imagen y se ven muy chicas a caso quieres eso?. pues bien pero despues no me digan que no los estoy ayudando en nada si para que ayudar sabiendo que van elimiando mi trabajo a mis espaldas y despues me dien que no ayudo? ajaj porfavor ? (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 18:59 25 nov 2012 (UTC)). Una pregunta Bueno viendo la plantilla de la Saga X, vi que no había guion de Mega Man X: Command Mission, pero resulta que yo estoy haciendo una lista de capítulos sobre MMXCM como si fuera una guia, dime le cambio el nombre al artículo o que al nombre del guio o que hago? Vash.jocker (discusión) 19:58 26 nov 2012 (UTC)Vash.Jocker :( Perdón amigo, pero hace mucho tiempo que perdí el acceso a la galería de Mega Man X2, solo tuve un pequeño acceso cuando la iban a cerrar y no las tengo, lo siento :( Bloodseed (discusión) 17:44 27 nov 2012 (UTC) Es que me fui a cenar XD Por eso no hablaba, ya ahorita regresea ver si todavia estas MultiJosueh A tu servicio 03:02 28 nov 2012 (UTC) Estoy solo en el chat Y quiero estar con alguien ahorita, y solarman no se si este, ni siquiera en facebook esta que luego lo cacho que esta ahi y no esta en el chat de aqui XD, o de casualidad me podras hacer algo de compañia? :'D MultiJosueh A tu servicio 03:35 29 nov 2012 (UTC) Solo Una osa Rock... y esa es que no qiero que se hable nada absolutamente nada de lo que se ablo esta claro?? bueno aun asi xD peroya en cerio no quiero una palabra de esto yo lo aclarare solo. (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 05:40 2 dic 2012 (UTC)) Eterga me dijo que te diera esto thumbMultiJosueh A tu servicio 21:07 2 dic 2012 (UTC) Hazme tantita compañia XD Es que estaba esperando a solarman y no llega :'( MultiJosueh A tu servicio 03:02 4 dic 2012 (UTC) necesito hablar contigo por ultima vez Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 04:38 4 dic 2012 (UTC) Uno nuevo Se llama Brieng Star A, al principio me quede ofendido porque me dijo loquito hasta habia echo mi queja al foro de las quejas pero como se comporto ya bien tuve que deshacer mi queja XD MultiJosueh A tu servicio 01:32 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Una ultima idea He revisado los artículos de los juegos crossover y la verdad están muy bien gracias a mis colaboraciones >:) , pero hay algo que no me cierra, y tiene que ver con la lista de personajes que aparecen en los juegos, ESTÁN HORRIBLES, y para no hacer listas monótonas y aburridas como acostumbran Wikipedia y MMKB, se me ocurrió una gran (por lo menos así lo veo yo) idea: * Hacemos esto: Creamos una plantilla, en la que ponemos las listas con los personajes, separadas en columnas verticales (en todas tienen que ir 2 columnas, siendo Project X Zone la excepción con 3 columnas). ** En cada columna vamos poniendo los personajes separados por empresa. ** Respecto a las empresas, pensaba que podríamos poner arriba de todo el logo de la empresa, y abajo los personajes, pero a TODO, le ponemos un color según el logo de la empresa, por ejemplo, el sector de Capcom será color azul y amarillo, el de Marvel rojo y blanco, tu me entiendes. ** En cierta parte poner una línea horizontal que separe, y ahí ponemos aquellos personajes cuya selección presenta algún requisito (personajes desbloqueables, exclusivos de cierta versión, DLC, etc.) ** Eso era nada más ** Eternaga (Talk to Me) 21:28 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Bueno Si me das el OK, me avisas cuando esté lista la plantilla así la agrego a los artículos. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 23:32 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Ahorita tengo chance Me puedes acompañar al chat para poder aprovechar mi tiempo? MultiJosueh A tu servicio 03:46 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Hay problema :/ No tengo impresora para subir un boceto, tendrá que ser en Paint. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 00:37 8 dic 2012 (UTC) Como te ando molestando XD Con eso de que te vengas a hacerme compañia al chat, es que ahora estoy triste no por solarman, sino quien sabe porque, y creo que me estoy volviendo emo D: MultiJosueh A tu servicio 00:48 8 dic 2012 (UTC) Nuevo Se llama Reapdark (entro al chat mientras yo veia dr. goku, ahorita estoy viendo la parte 2 del capitulo 6) MultiJosueh A tu servicio 18:35 8 dic 2012 (UTC) Otra vez ahi molestandote Es que estoy solo desde la tarde noche, vino ukyo y se fue porque no le conestaba, es que estaba viendo como hacer un nivel en el happy wheels sin cuenta y viendo mis imagenes de roll XD, aun asi me puedes hacer compañia? MultiJosueh A tu servicio 01:59 9 dic 2012 (UTC) Respondiendo Disculpa que haya tardado tanto en responder, pero tenía asuntos personales que atender (lol, me salió un verso y sin mucho esfuerzo) Basta de chistes, vengo a hablarte de la plantilla, pude encontrar un ejemplo para guiarte: A esta tabla le hacemos ciertas modificaciones que te dije y te aseguro que quedará bien. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 22:57 12 dic 2012 (UTC) Nueva génesis El titulo no es nada de eso. Observa tu página de usuario y esta. Los admins ahora son Robot Master y los moderadores Maverick Hunter (por que impiden amenazas, yuji :-D) Un Regalo Toma, de mi parte, para animarte, razon por la que no estes aqui, sea cual sea, espero que esto te anime, te juro que no hentai xDDD *g.e-hentai.org/g/548435/ac9c86a44d/ *g.e-hentai.org/g/548463/41d54e335a/ *g.e-hentai.org/g/548450/30638ec42b/ *g.e-hentai.org/g/548469/1d0b5635c5/ *g.e-hentai.org/g/548472/0e6dc7c790/ *g.e-hentai.org/g/548480/dfbc1b07c7/ *g.e-hentai.org/g/548481/f1bca22494/ Te lo Juro, no lo es, miralo, estoy seguro que te gustara xDDD ñwñ Mas o menos Yo decía que la barra estuviera en medio de la lista, por ejemplo, abajo de Rocket Raccoon y Frank West ponemos una barra (horizontal) que separe y abajo ponemos los DLC, no se como graficarlo pero lo voy a intentar. Rocket Raccoon | Frank West Personajes DLC Shuma-Gorath | Jill Algo asi Eternaga (Talk to Me) 14:25 15 dic 2012 (UTC) Me puedes acompañar en el chat? Es que acabo de regresar de una fiesta y pues... queria que alguien me acompañara pero la edicion mas reciente que vi fue una tuya XD, conforme a eso veo quien me puede acompañar (lol) MultiJosueh A tu servicio 04:59 16 dic 2012 (UTC) Yaoming XD ... Mejor ni te lo repito, ya sabes de que es el mensaje: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121013032206/creatividad/es/images/1/14/GokuSuperSayajin.gif = http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/callofduty4s/images/1/19/Untitled-1.png en el chat MultiJosueh A tu servicio 02:43 18 dic 2012 (UTC) Sobre unos tipos que baneaste hace mucho Me acuerdo haber visto que baneaste a 2 tipos que su bloqueo caducaba el año que viene (creo en febrero), asi que... puedo banearlos yo para siempre? MultiJosueh A tu servicio 23:42 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Men Escucha, recuerdas lo que te dije sobre las capturas del las capsulas de la Giga armor, verdad? No me vengas con las resubiste con un nombre diferente, porque esta: http://es.megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:OstrichPiernas.png no es lo mismo que esta http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121026153922/es.megaman/images/3/30/Giga-1-3.png que yo subi .-., eso es mentirme, y si quieres ser mi "amigo", deberias saber muy bien que a los amigos no se les miente .-., comple con tu palabra de "resubirlas y cambiarle el nombre" Bajalas cambiale el nombre a tu sabes cuales, y ponlas en su lugar, cumple con tu palbra o no vuelvas a esperar mi ayuda .-.. esta aqui. http://es.megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Giga_Armor#Ubicaciones_en_Mega_Man_X2. cumple, o tendremos problemas, ya no te tratare como un hombre de palabra. Sobre la pregunta de bass Dice que si MultiJosueh A tu servicio 19:18 22 dic 2012 (UTC) Feliz Navidad!! Tenemos un nuevo usuario se llama Halcon Negro y nos ayudara en la wiki bueno aun no eh confirmado si seguira estando aqui pero eso no quiere decir que perdamos las esperanzas para atraer a grandes nuevos usuarios como el bueno avisales a todos que llego el Gran Halcon Negro a ayudarnos :D (Gran SolarMan A Sus Servicios (Pandora :FF) 08:27 25 dic 2012 (UTC)) Aun estas aqui?? Atte Halcón Negro